


Moonlight

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock is a bad guy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Witch AU, Witch!Darcy, but nothing explicit, don't worry Darcy has everything under control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Brock Rumlow should have really thought twice about sleeping with Darcy Lewis.Please read the tags
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	Moonlight

Darcy was fast asleep, dreaming about flying over New Mexico with Jane when she felt her dream shift and instead of Jane's soft slender fingers, larger, rougher ones were taking a hold of hers.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but she knew it wasn't a dream.

Slowly she blinked her blue eyes open in the darkness of her bedroom, dark purple curtains were drawn open and let in enough light for her to easily make out Brock's hovering form, sitting beside her on the bed, her hands in his.

He sighed in defeat when their eyes met.

Moving to sit up she gently tugged on her hands until he let them go.

“You didn't think it would be that easy,” she questioned wryly, hiding a yawn behind her hand and wiggling a bit to get comfortable. “Did you?”

A grunt was her only answer and she reached forward to tug at the enchanted necklace around his neck, eyes gleaming an eery blue for a fraction of a second.

“Did you really think I would free you?” tired she may be, but she couldn't contain her soft giggle. “Because we slept together?”

He smirked at her and gave her a look that made her want to pull him down onto the bed with her once more. “Can you blame me for trying?”

The bastard was pouting at her and she smacked his shoulder.

“I can,” she snapped, eyes flashing blue. “As. Long. As. You. Are. Loyal. To. Hydra.” she poked his scared but muscular chest with each word, swirls of blue magic seeping out of her eyes like tears. “This necklace stays on.”

“I won't change,” he rumbled at her, gently taking a hold of her wrist. “You know that.”

She blinked at him, sadness clear in her face. “Well,” she mused. “Then you're going to be my prisoner for a long time.”

Darcy moved away from him and slipped into a long dark blue robe, carefully tying it close in the front. She snapped her fingers and the rune covered necklace flashed blue for a moment.

“Since you decided to wake me by trying to use my hands to take it off,” Brock could practically hear her roll her eyes. “We might as well gather some moonflowers.” tiny feet slipped into fuzzy slippers and she beckoned him to follow her. “You can carry my basket … don't look like that, there are worse prisons than my hut.”

“Prison is prison,” he grumped following after her. “But the view is nicer than in most.”

His tone was sly and she threw him a look over her shoulder, he was clearly checking out her ass.

“You go collecting flowers in the middle of the night a lot, sweetheart?”

“Stop being a smartass,” she tutted, walking down the stairs of her cabin in the woods. “They are for your burns.” by now she had reached the bottom of the stairs and handed him a basket, taking a hold of a small sickle, hanging by the door. “Besides I thought you stopped calling me sweetheart.”

“Hm,” Brock hummed in agreement. “I might be a bit angry at you for trapping me.”

“Pfff,” she waved him off and opened the door, stepping out into the moonlight. “Don't be ridiculous, you had fun.” her lips pursed. “We had lots of fun.”

“Yeah,” stepping up behind her, one large, burned arm moved around her waist and pulled her against his front. “That we did,” he agreed. “Until I woke up with an enchanted necklace around my throat.”

“Oh well,” Darcy wrinkled her nose. “You're a very bad boy.”

Turning around in his arms her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. “You're just lucky I have very bad taste in men.” her arm moved around his neck and pulled him down towards her. “Don't pretend you're not enjoying this.”

His lips on hers was all the answer she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that necklace Agatha put around Ralph's neck to control him + Wanda's house in WandaVision
> 
> My muse is working full time currently! It's a bit freaky.
> 
>  **Consent** \- this is to be read as both parties are consenting to sex.  
> I know it is dubious due to the necklace and Darcy is holding him against his will but she is in no way forcing him to do her any favors.  
> The necklace prevents him from harming her.
> 
>  **If anyone wants to continue this feel free to do so**  
>  This is what I've had in mind:  
> I figured that he arrived to kidnap her, seduced her instead, they slept with each other, she figured out he is Crossbones and put the necklace on him in self-defense.  
> From there on out everything just kind of happened?  
> At some point, he decided to try to seduce her once more to try and gain his freedom.  
> Darcy meanwhile has grown fond of him and tries to change his way.


End file.
